


When He Talks

by DarkFate08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Love, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFate08/pseuds/DarkFate08
Summary: A girl who had no meaning to live. A boy struggling under the weight of the world. The two meet in an unfortunate twist of fate, and become each other's reason to live.





	When He Talks

She slammed the door. The loud bang echos through the air. Rin had enough of her god damned parents. The .45 on her waist is loaded with exactly one bullet. The bullet that'd destroy this sadness. First moving from Texas to Pennsylvania and losing what little friends she had. Second, having her parents found out she cut and being grounded. Yet, she stole her phone and her dad's gun. This was it. Tonight, Rin would be gone and there was such a perfect place to die. 

Up the gravel road, to the busy Olive BLVD., and onward through the forest would lead Rin to a cliff top, a rarity for Pennsylvania. The treetops provided much shade from the sun. That big ass ball of nuclear light that you can never escape. 

"At least it's colder here." Rin mumbles to herself, unzipping her jacket to allow cool air to rush through her. Almost there. Nearly there. Wait.

"Yeah, I'll be home in about thirty minutes for dinner... Alright bye." Someone spoke. Rin peers through the trees to lay eyes on him. A boy her age, with blonde hair and the most gorgeous eyes. He met her gaze and gasped at the pair of eyes looking back at him. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Rin remarks, walking out from the trees.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry but did you just say "ya"? You mustn't be from around here with that accent." He replies, a small smile on his face.

"True. I'm from Texas. Parents made me move here. The name is Rin." Rin offers her hand for a handshake, to which the boy gladly accepts.

"My name is Anthony. Though, some friends of mine like to call me Tony." 

"So... Anthony. What are ya doing up here at this cliff?" She asks slowly, hoping to not sound intruding. Anthony stays silent for a few minutes, selecting his words carefully. It was a rather long wait, until he started off then stopped. Rin, at first, began to get annoyed. She didn't appreciate her time being wasted.

"I was sitting here contemplating life. How bout you?" He asks, eyeing her hip when noticing the large bump.

"Suicide." Rin replies blatantly. Anthony's eyes widen, darting forward and whipping the gun from Rin's reach. "HEY!" She yells, trying to grab it before it falls over the edge of the cliff. Too late.. She was too late. "DAMN YOU!" She snaps, preparing to jump after that precious bullet but a hand on her wrist causes her to freeze.

"Don't." Anthony whispers, his bangs covering his eyes. He looks dead into Rin's blue eyes, causing her to gulp. "I've lost so many to suicide, so don't. If you need a reason to live, then let me be it. Please don't take your life." Rin stares at Anthony, her eyes wide and lips trembling. His voice held meaning and sorrow. His beautiful brown eyes mirrored compassion and strength. When he talked, his voice is filled with a power that speaks life. Rin tears up, unable to hold back the tears that soon roll down her cheeks.

"Okay... I won't." Rin replies at last. Anthony breathes a sigh of relief and hugs Rin. The warmth spread throughout her body, and she smiles. When he talked.... He saved her life.


End file.
